


Confession

by arlisity



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlisity/pseuds/arlisity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was going to confess... In front of everybody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. I'm not a very good writer so --_-

Today's the day.... Lucy thought, walking towards the guild.

It's almost time... thought Natsu as he fought with Gray

***

Believe it or not, Natsu had tried confessing to Lucy about his feelings. It completely failed. Natsu had chickened out at the last minute and told her that he had needed her Celestial Spirit, Virgo, to help him dig something up. That was Natsu's first attempt, but it was ages ago. 

Today he was positive he was going to do it. Heck, he had reharsed for hours in the bathroom at home. If he chickened out today, too, he swore he was going to beat himself up. Besides, he knew mating season was coming soon, as soon as the day of Feburary 14 came, he might forcefully hurt her, and he didn't want to see the love of his life hurt. It teared him to pieces to even think about it. 

Natsu felt something soft and squishy under him. Everyone froze around him. He slowly turned his head back to see that he had smashed up Erza's cake. Before he got a chance to do anything, he was flying out the guild ceiling. 

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU GUYS ABOUT FIGHTING!" Erza yelled as she flung Gray in another direction. 

"Gomennasi!" they both said, returning seconds later rubbing the bumps on their heads. 

"Don't worry Erza," said a voice from behind. "I'll buy you a new one."

Vanilla and strawberries. The only smell that Natsu can never get tired of. He turned around to see Lucy, with her smile on and an unusual glow around her. It was hard to contain his inner dragon. He flashed on his infamous grin. 

"Mornin' Luce," he said. 

"Hey, Natsu!" she said.

"He liiiiiikes her," yelled Happy, who was instantly kicked by Lucy.

"Shut it, cat!" she yelled, an anime tick appearing on her forhead. She went over to the bar and asked for a strawberry smoothie from Mira.

***

"Did he ask you?" asked both Mira and Levy at the same time. They both knew about Lucy's crush on her best friend, and they both knew that Lucy was hoping that Natsu would ask her to be his Valentine, since Valentine's Day is tomorrow. Lucy shook her head. She looked up at Mira and Levy.

"What about you guys," Lucy asked with a sly smile. Mira and Levy bothed blushed. 

"Wh-what do you mean?" asked Levy, trying to hide her red face in a book. Lucy closed the book and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Ya know, I am GaLe and MirAxus shipped, after all."

"Mir...Axus?" said Mira. "When did you come up with that?!" 

"A few week ago. You still haven't answered my question..."

The other two remained silent, and Lucy caught on. 

"Congrats," she said, finishing her drink. Mira soon left to go serve some of the others, leaving both Levy and Lucy alone. "Oh, Levy. I finished the new chapter of my book!"

"Why didn't you bring it with you!" Levy asked. "You left me off at a cliffhanger! But tell me... is the book based off of Gajeel and I?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. What led you to think that?"

"It's a story about a nerd and a bad boy. The nerd is a Solid Script Mage with blue hair, and brown eyes, and her nickname is 'Shrimp'. The bad boy is an Iron Dragon Slayer who has unruling black hair, blood red eyes, and an unbelievable amount of piercings. You really didn't do a good job of hiding it, ya know."

"And it's a lemon..." Lucy muttered, thinkking about the chapter she had just finished. Lots... and lots of lemon. 

"What?" Levy said, not hearing what Lucy had said. "Nevermind. I just have a feeling that you would liike the next chapter. It might be the best in the book. That, and its the last chapter before the epilouge."

Lucy looked up to see Mira talking to Natsu with a smile on her face, but Natsu had a scared look on.

"Hey, you're still coming over, right?" Lucy asked Levy. 

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

***

Lucy kicked Natsu out as soon as he came. 

"Why can't I come in?" he asked, refuing to move from the bed.

"Because, Wendy, Levy, Mira, Erza and Juvia are coming over tonight," Lucy said, still trying to push Natsu. "You can sleep over any day, just not today, okay?"

"Fine," Natsu grumbled as he went on the window ledge. "Night, Luce!" he yelled as he jumped from the ledge, landing swiftly on the ground. He started walking towards his house, thinking about what Mira had said earlier. She had convinced him that he should confess tomorrow, instead of today. She had also given him a good way to do it, when they had the Valentine's Day dance at the guild, where everyone was expected to come or else they would have to answer to both Mira and Erza. 

Natsu suddenly stopped and looked at the constellations above. He gave a small smile before continuing to walk over to his house.

***

As soon as Natsu had left, a knock came over from Lucy's door. She opened it to see the gang standing in front of them. 

"Hey, minna!" said Lucy, allowing them to come inside. 

"Your place is so pretty," said Wendy.

"Thanks," said Lucy, before giving her new chapter to Levy to read. They all sat in a circle on the floor, though Levy was only half listening as she read. "I had talked to Virgo and she said said that she can bring us a few dresses for the dance tomorrow, and Cancer said he'll be able to do our hairstyles."

Levy's face instantly turned scarlet as she continued reading. Erza peered over her shoulder and paled.

Soon everyone, but Wendy had seen what Levy was reading, and they were either pale or red. When they had finished, they looked up to see the Celestial Mage with an inncoent smile on. 

"Detail..." muttered Levy. "So... much... detail..."

Lucy laughed at everyone's reaction as she patted Wendy's head.

"I'm thinking of making a Jerza, Gruvia, and Miraxus one next!" Lucy said. Levy narrowed her eyebrows.

"Then I'll make a NaLu one too!" Levy said with determination in her voice. 

***

Hot. That was the only word Natsu can describe himself as he adjusted his whtie suit again. He put his scarf around his neck as he looked at the guild, trying to find Lucy.

Hot. Natsu was hotter than usual, and he knew that the mating season had started. He saw the other dragon slayers looked anxious as well. The guild doors suddenly opened and Lucy walked in. 

Lucy's hair was curled to perfection, and was tucked behind her ear, though some fell on her face. She was wearing a knee-length strapless pink dress that showed her bust. It was tight at the top, outlining her perfect figure, but below the waist it was loose. She was wearing one-inch pink heels to match. 

Natsu felt someone touch his shoulders, causing him to turn around. 

"Are you ready?" she asked. Natsu nodded, though that was a complete lie. "Then go!"

Natsu grabbed the guitar and placed the capo on it. He had tuned it earlier, and practiced multiple times. Mira went on stage first and introduced him, causing the guild to go silent.

"Uh..." he said, speaking into the microphone. "This song is dedicated to Lucy."

***

Lucy looked up at the stage to see a flustered Natsu. As soon as he had said that it was dedicated to her, her heart beated faster and harder. Natsu started strumming the cords on the guitar before taking a deep breath and singing. 

"What would I do without your smart mouth, drawing me in and you kicking me out." he started, leaving Lucy shocked. Lucy couldn't believe it. Natsu can sing. "You got my head spinning, no kidding. I can't pin you down. What's going on in that beautiful mind. I'm on your magical mystery ride, and I'm so dixxy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright. 

"My head's underwater, But I'm breathing fine. You're crazy and I'm out of my mind. Cause all of me, Loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges, All your perfect impoerfections. Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning. Even when I lose I'm winning. Cause I give you all of me. And you give me all of you, oh.

"How many tiems do I have to tell you. Even when you're crying you're beautiful too. The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood. You're my downfall, you're my muse. My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues. I can't stop singing it's rining in my head for you.

"My head's underwater, But I'm breathing fine. You're crazy and I'm out of my mind. Cause all of me, Loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges, All your perfect impoerfections. Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning. Even when I lose I'm winning. Cause I give you all of me. And you give me all of you, oh.

"Cards on the table, we're both shoing hearts. Risking it although it's hard. Cause all of me, Loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges, All your perfect impoerfections. Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning. Even when I lose I'm winning. Cause I give you all of me. And you give me all of you. I give you all of me. And you give me all, of you, oh oh oh."

Silence. It was complete and utter silence before the guild errupted into cheers and claps. Tears had streamed down Lucy's cheeks as she listened to the song. She looked around before looking up at the stage, but Natsu was already gone. 

Lucy felt a hand grab her wrist and lead her outside. When the guild door closed, leaving them alone outside, she saw Natsu burying his face within his scarf. They walked in silence until they reached the big tree in the park. 

***

Natsu didn't want to speak. He was fighting hard to keep his dragon in, and he didn't want to lose concentration. The heat in Natsu's cheek wouldn't die down either, so he was in his scarf.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked. Natsu looked at Lucy who pulled his scarf down and kissed him on the lips. He wrapped him arms around her waist and brought her closer. "I love you too" she mumbled, breaking the kiss.


End file.
